Lost Ducks
by xswan-queenx
Summary: SQ-Drabble (Sequel to Sad Ducks): Emma decides to tell her parents the story behind her ducks, and maybe help herself as well.


_I recently reread my previous story, and I started to think about what would happen afterwards. Would Emma willingly talk to her parents, would Regina encourage her? Also, I noticed I didn't mention Henry at all, so I decided he needed to be in this story as well. I changed the title of the original story as well, from Emma's Toys to Sad Duck, to fit in with the sequel. This will probably be two-three chapters long, not entirely sure. Lastly, I appreciate feedback, since this is only my 2nd story._

 _Once again, I don't own OUAT or any characters from OUAT._

Chapter 1

"Your mother is lucky my control on my anger is near perfection after all these years!" a scowling Regina said. "How could that idiot not know how to wrap dishes correctly for moving?"  
"And how many years has..." Emma stopped mid question after noticing the fireball in Regina's palm "Never mind..."  
Regina kept unpacking the dishes, scanning every dish for scratches and cracks. "If any of my dishes are damaged, I'm going to make that poison apple look like a candy apple treat when I'm done with her!"  
"Can we stop talking about my mother, Regina?" Emma snapped.  
Regina's eyes went straight to Emma's, her snarky remark frozen at her lips after seeing anger and sadness swimming in there. But before she could ask her love what's wrong, Emma stormed upstairs.  
Regina looked at the unpacked boxes surrounding her, sighing to herself. She had so much left to do, but her family always comes first.  
She walked quietly to their new bedroom, looking through the slightly open door. She notices some of the boxes she lined up near the wall were out of place, and sees Emma with one in her lap. She is sitting on the floor near the foot of their bed, staring into the open box, and with a conflicted look on her face. Regina opens the door, and slowly approaches Emma. She sits down next to her, wincing a bit, since she wasn't used to sitting on the floor. She stares at the toy ducks, feeling as much heartbroken and anger as she did, when Emma first told her about them. Knowing Emma, she remained silent waiting, rather then pushing for Emma to speak.  
"Dad told Mom about the box. Now she's been suffocating me with more love then usual, and reminding me that she is there if I ever want to talk."  
"Do you want me to threatened them, dear?" Regina asked with a smirk.  
A small smile appeared on Emma's face. "No, thanks. She means well, but I'm trying not to snap at her myself. Plus, I'm thinking about telling her just to get her to stop."  
"Emma, you shouldn't have to talk to her unless you are ready, not because she is annoying," Regina paused "Or more annoying the usual."  
"I know that, but maybe finally telling her and dad about it, will help me as well. I've had these toys for over twenty years, and I still can get rid of them. I think it has something to do with me and my parents."  
"Ok so when are you going to tell them?" Regina asked.  
"Actually, I was thinking about tonight when you came in, I'm supposed to go over and have dinner with them, and Henry is going to be hanging out with a friend."  
"You mean the Hatter's daughter" Regina growled, her mother-bear senses activating. "Henry is too young to be hanging out with friends, especially friends of the opposite, EEK!"  
Emma laughed as Regina swatted her hand away. One of the few ways to stop a lecture from her wife, poking her side. "Henry is a teenager, and unlike me as a teen, a smart one. He won't do anything he's not supposed to babe, not when he has The Savior and Former Evil Queen as is his moms"  
"I'm not worried about him doing wrong, I"m worried about her!" Regina paused "And I told you to stop calling me babe!"  
Emma laughed again, getting up and holding her hand out to help Regina up. Once she was on her feet, she gave her a loving kiss. "And you stop pretending that you hate when I call you babe. Your blushing gives it away."  
Regina attempted to glare at Emma, and failed miserably. "Go, before I light you on fire."  
"Love you Regina, see you later" Emma said, giving her another quick smooch, and walked out of the bedroom.  
Shaking her head, Regina put the unorganized boxes back on the wall, and walked back to the kitchen to finish unpacking, murmuring to herself about finding a book on painless and non-lethal curses to use.


End file.
